Cave in
by AxelK4
Summary: Goldenstrike wants revenge after her father was exiled into the newly found caves inside her territory. But she gets more than she expected...
1. Prologue

Cave in

**A/N: Hey guys! This here is my first story. Hopefully I can update fast, but I can't guarantee anything. I'll post the allegiances later, but here is the prologue, I hope you like!**

**/*/*/**

**Prologue**

Wind howled through the trees as the moon rose into the sky. Five cats were seen slinking through the forest, almost invisible in the darkness of the woods.

The one in the lead flicked its tail, telling her companions to stay near him. Then, she crept towards a gigantic crater in the ground.

"What is it, Morningbreeze?" a tiny she-cat whispered as she looked over the lead one, Morningbreeeze's shoulder.

"Hush, Smallwhisper! We need don't want to attract unwanted attention!" Morningbreeze hissed; her tortoise-shell fur fluffed up against the wind.

"I-it's a cave…" squeaked a small, timid voice from the back. Too scared to come to the front.

"Why are you so scared, Gorsefall?" snorted a black tom, turning his amber gaze to the small tabby.

"B-b-because, Blackshadow, cats are known to disappear in c-caves, and they n-never return," Gorsefall stammered.

"Well, IceClan isn't scared of a stupid cave," Blackshadow sneered, "Or are you not a true IceClan cat?"

Gorsefall was about to reply when Morningbreeze hissed, "Enough! Flowerstar won't want us fighting, this is important!"

"Well, we better try to block off the hole," a brown tabby tom spoke up. "We should collect brambles."

Morningbreeze nodded, "Good thinking, Marshtail, let's head out." Then, she picked up a familiar scent, but she couldn't remember where she smelled it before.

"Uhh, Morningbreeze?" Smallwhisper started.

"What?!" Morningbreeze snarled.

"L-look."

Morningbreeze turned to see three hungry foxes appear out of the trees. She trembled slightly. "Get ready, IceClan, if we want to get out here alive," she snarled.

Morningbreeze snarled and leapt at one of the foxes, scratching its muzzle, but she was soon thrown back to her Clanmates, who were backing up, unable to escape.

"Morningbreeze! We're being pushed back!" Blackshadow yowled above the foxes gleeful yipping.

Morningbreeze felt her heart drop to her stomach as she realized they were going to fall into the cave. "Try to fight! We can do it!" she wailed, hoping she was right.

A screech sounded beside her, Gorsefall had fallen into the black void that was the hole. And she felt the earth crumbling under her back paws. Then, she realized there _wasn't_ a way out of this.

"We have no choice!" she cried. "We must jump into the cave!"

"Are you mad?!" Marshtail shrieked. "We might die!"

"I'd rather take that chance than go through these foxes!" Smallwhisper yowled. "Just jump!"

Morningbreeze, Smallwhisper, Blackshadow and Marshtail turned around and braced themselves.

"One… Two… Three… JUMP!"

All four cats jumped down, following Gorsefall into the abyss, never to be seen again.

**/*/*/**

A brown dappled she-cat looked up at the sky. _Where is the patrol?_ She asked the stars looking down at her, but no answer came.

"Flowerstar," the she-cat jumped as a black and white tom sat down next to her.

"Darkspots, any word from Morningbreeze and the others?" Flowerstar asked.

Darkspots shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he meowed sadly.

Flowerstar sighed, the patrol had been gone for to long. "I hope it hasn't come to the worse," she murmured to her deputy.

"With our luck, it probably has," Darkspots whispered.

Darkspots was probably right, IceClan, her Clan, had lost many warriors recently. She knew it was wrong to assume they were dead, but it probably was true.

Flowerstar turned to look at her deputy. "I want to wait until morning to see if they come home," she said.

Darkspots didn't turn to look at her, but said solemnly, "As you wish."

Flowerstar got up and retreated to her den in a hollowed out tree trunk. She curled up in her moss nest, praying for the warriors' return as she sunk into a dreamless sleep.

….but in the morning… they never came.

**/*/*/**

**A/N: And that's the prologue! Please let me know how you like it! I might get the first chapter up later. I still gotta type it up. Oh well. Thanks for reading! (Btw, sorry if the spacing is weird.)**


	2. Chapter 1

Cave in

**A/N: I completely forgot about this: I do not own Warriors; it belongs to the Erin Hunter team. I only own the plot and the characters. Now here's Chapter One!**

**/*/*/**

The leaf-bare sun shone weakly through the bare branches of the forest in IceClan territory. At the base of a tree sat a squirrel, digging up acorns to eat. Little did it know, it was being watched.

Two blue eyes peered out from behind a dead bush. Goldenpaw was waiting for the right time to strike.

She watched her prey's movement as she followed it with silent paws, not making a sound on the newly fallen snow.

Then, the squirrel stopped. Goldenpaw froze as it looked around. She had to pounce if she was going to catch it.

_Alright, one… two… three!_ Goldenpaw leapt onto the squirrel, giving it a quick nip on its spine, killing it.

She thanked StarClan for the catch as she buried they prey. Then, she heard the rattle of branches above her. She unsheathed her claws and the golden fur on the back of her neck rose, getting ready to battle.

Whatever was in the trees landed on her hard. She grunted and pushed the attacker off with her hind legs, and she was ready to do more damage as a familiar scent washed over her.

"Sagepaw?" she said, confused. She let her fellow apprentice off the ground.

"Goldenpaw! Great StarClan! I thought you were a FireClanner!" Sagepaw gasped as she shook snow out of her blue-grey fur.

"If I was, I'd be running for my life right now," Goldenpaw purred. Sagepaw puffed out her chest at this.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Goldenpaw confirmed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my assessment."

Sagepaw's green eyes grew round with worry. "Your warrior assessment?" she asked.

"Yep, Ashdapple probably saw all of your surprise attack," Goldenpaw said.

Sagepaw yelped. "I'm so sorry! Ashdapple! If you're there, I'm sorry!" she squealed. Then she turned back to her friend. "I'll be going to camp now… bye!" And she ran off.

As her friend left, Goldenpaw sniffed the air, hoping to find more prey. There was a faint scent of mouse coming from not that far away. She dropped into a hunter's crouch.

As she slid along the ground, she felt that she was being watched. She knew it was her mentor, Ashdapple, but it was still uncomfortable.

She finally found the mouse hiding behind a fallen log. She pounced swiftly over it and gave it a killing bite. Then, with the mouse in her mouth, she turned around to bury it with her squirrel.

Out of nowhere, a gray blob slinked out of the bushes in front of the golden apprentice. It was Ashdapple.

"Yes, Ashdapple?" Goldenpaw asked, hoping she didn't do something wrong. Goldenpaw looked for disappointment in her eyes.

Instead Ashdapple had a look of proudness in her eyes. "I think you've shown me enough, Goldenpaw, you have hunted excellently and handled the Sagepaw situation nicely. I think you are ready to become a warrior," her mentor praised Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw jumped up and down as she heard the news. A warrior at last! She thought of all the things she could do as a warrior as she followed her mentor back to camp.

**/*/*/**

**A/N: I should have waited to see how the first chapter came out before I posted this. Whatever. I know this chapter is really slow and short, but I'll try to make them longer. And they'll get more actioney. I promise! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Cave in

**A/N: I really wanted to update this last night, but I never got to it. **

**Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, it belongs to the Erin Hunter team. I only own the plot and characters.**

**/*/*/**

"…From this moment on you will be known as Goldenstrike," Robinstar rasped as all of IceClan cheered Goldenstrike's new name.

"Goldenstrike! Goldenstrike!"

She saw her mother, Cloudwing, and her father, Snakewhisper, sitting at the edge of the crowd. Cloudwing looked the happiest she's been in moons, pride warming her blue eyes. And Snakewhisper was about to burst with pride as he puffed out his golden-brown chest. Goldenstrike looked around and saw Sagepaw cheering loudly. It was the best moment of her life!

Goldenstrike turned her attention back to Robinstar, who had climbed onto the Speaking Ledge. "Goldenstrike will sit vigil to- tonight. But first, we will celebrate!" he announced, his breath coming short with his age.

His deputy, Sharpfang, ran up to his leader and guided him to his den, away from the Clan's worried murmurs.

Goldenstrike ran up to the fresh-kill pile and saw that it was fully stocked. She grabbed the squirrel she caught earlier and headed to her favorite eating place and saw that Sagepaw was already there.

"Wanna share?" Goldenstrike purred to her friend. Sagepaw nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she shouted in mock exasperation. Goldenstrike settled down beside the blue-grey cat and took a bite out of the squirrel.

"So, what's it like?" Sagepaw asked. Goldenstirke was confused.

She swallowed. "What's what like?" she asked.

Sagepaw giggled. "Being a warrior! You daft mouse!"

"Oh! Well, I don't really know yet, but I hope it's awesome!" Goldenstrike meowed excitedly.

Together, the two friends finished the squirrel. And then Sagepaw got up.

"I think I'm going to head to my nest," she said with a yawn.

Goldenstrike looked up at the setting sun and nodded. "I'll go and get ready for my vigil."

"I'm so glad I wasn't made a warrior tonight. You're going to be freezing!" Sagepaw said.

"Well you'll be a warrior soon, and then it'll be the middle of leaf-bare!" Goldenstrike shouted over her shoulder as she padded towards the middle of the camp. She then seated herself in a patch of grass that she cleared out.

She looked around, all was peaceful. From the warriors den, she could hear the loud snoring of the warriors.

_I hope I can sleep through that,_ she thought.

The nursery had little sound coming from it, except for the small mewling of Nightkit and Goosekit. The elders den was completely silent, only disturbed by the rattling breathing of Dawnsky. The medicine cat, Sorrelsong's den was quiet. The apprentice's den was the rustling of Sagepaw as she rolled around in the nest made of bracken.

_Lucky duck, she gets the den all to herself,_ Goldenstrike thought grumpily. _I have to sleep with a bunch of snoring warriors. Then again, it could be worse. I could be sleeping with Dawnsky!_

Goldenstrike heard the clatter of rocks on the ground. She jerked her head over to the Speaking Ledge. Robinstar had climbed the Speaking Ledge and was now watching her intently.

Goldenstrike shivered under the mixture of the ginger leader's stare and the leaf-bare night.

Robinstar eventually got off the ledge and back to his den, which was a hollowed out tree trunk. And Goldenstrike returned to surveying the camp.

/*/*/

As the sun rose, Goldenstrike sighed with relief, it had been a long night for her, but she made it. She waited patiently for Ashdapple to come out and tell her that she could go to the den and sleep.

Eventually she came. She smiled as she saw Goldenstrike shivering in front of her. "You can go rest now," she ordered her former apprentice.

Goldenstrike nodded and ran off to the bramble thickets that made up the warrior's den. She gathered some moss together and fell asleep with her tail tusked over her nose.

**/*/*/**

**A/N: I tried my hardest to make it longer, but I'm not too good at writing slow chapters, hopefully once we get into the action it'll get better. So now I decided to post the allegiances. I'll only be doing IceClan today, but I'll put the other Clans up as we go along.**

**Allegiances:**

**IceClan**

**Leader**: Robinstar- Very old ginger tom with amber eyes. Is rumored to have gone insane

**Deputy**: Sharpfang- Grey and black tom withice-blue eyes and long teeth

**Medicine cat**: Sorrelsong- Pretty light brown she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes

(Apprentice: Lakepaw)

**Warriors**: Nettlepelt- Solid black tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Ashdapple- Gray she-cat with white flecks and deep, blue eyes

Ravenfeather-Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Larkflight- White she-cat with black legs and amber eyes

Snowfall- Brown tabby tom with white spots and green eyes

Snakewhisper- Golden-brown tom that looks a bit like a snake. Amber eyes

Cloudwing- Very pale grey she-cat with a brown tail-tip and blue eyes

Mintheart- Ginger she-cat with a white belly, paws and green eyes

(Apprentice: Sagepaw)

Foxtail- Light orange tom with green eyes

Wolfleap- Gray tabby she-cat with a lighter gray muzzle and green eyes

Raggedstorm- Dark brown tom with matted fur and pale blue eyes

Featherbreeze- Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenstrike Golden she-cat with one brown paw and blue eyes

**Apprentices**: Sagepaw- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Lakepaw- A white tom with blue eyes

**Queens**: Tawnyshadow- Tortoise-shell she-cat with beautiful golden eyes (Mother to Ravenfeather's kits, Nightkit and Goosekit)

Cinderpool- Dark grey she-cat with white ears and blue eyes (Expecting Raggedstorm's kits)

**Kits**: Nightkit- Solid black she-cat with orange eyes (Tawnyshadow)

Goosekit- Clumsy grey tom with a black belly and green eyes (Tawnyshadow)

**Elder**: Dawnsky- Ancient cream she-cat with a graying muzzle and blind green eyes

**/*/*/**

**A/N: And those are the allegiances! Sorry if they're sloppy, I sorta rushed. If you like the chapter, please review! **


	4. Chapter 3

Cave in

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked last chapter! Hopefully the action starts this chapter, and I will try my hardest to make it longer. I don't have any reviews yet because I'm posting this right after I posted Chapter 2. Also, I don't own Warriors. It belongs to the Erin Hunter team. I only own the plot and characters.**

**/*/*/**

"Goldenstrike! Goldenstrike!"

Goldenstrike woke up to the sound of her voice being called. It was Sharpfang.

Goldenstrike groaned, Sharpfang was probably calling her for the sun-high patrol. She made herself get up and pad over to Sharpfang.

"Good, you're up. I want you to join Nettlepelt's patrol and head over to the rogue border. I want you to mark the whole thing.

Goldenstrike gaped. _The whole thing?!_ She thought. _That'll take forever!_

Sharpfang seemed to see Goldenstrike's reaction, he turned to face the golden warrior. "I know you can do it, Goldenstrike, you're a warrior now. You have to take more responsibility," he reminded her.

Goldenstrike sighed, there was no way to get out of this. "Yes, Sharpfang," she said.

Sharpfang turned his attention back to Nettlepelt. "You can go now."

Nettlepelt turned and led the patrol through the bracken tunnel and out into the familiar forest. The patrol consisted of Nettlepelt, Larkflight, Snowfall and Goldenstrike. Goldenstrike found herself following Larkflight's plumy white tail.

As the patrol raced through the snow-covered forest, Nettlepelt came to a complete stop, causing everyone to collide.

"What was that for, mousebrain?!" Snowfall hissed, licking his ruffled fur.

"Look," Nettlepelt said as he nodded before him. In front of him, was a huge crater in the ground. "Did you want us to fall in, Snowfall?"

Snowfall looked embarrassed. "Well, no. but you could've given us some warning," he meowed.

"Stop fighting you two!" Larkflight snarled. Goldenstrike could've sworn she heard the white she-cat mutter "Toms" under her breath.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Goldenstrike asked, looking into the cave.

"We're going to report this to Robinstar!" Nettlepelt said. "He'll know what to do."

"Well he won't know what to do now! He's gone half insane! And the other Clans are noticing it too," Larkflight meowed.

Nettlepelt nodded his spiky black head. "I know, but he's our leader! He needs to know," he explained.

Snowfall snorted," Fine, but I'm not going to be the one telling him."

Larkflight nodded, obviously agreeing.

"I'll do it."

Goldenstrike said it before she could stop herself. Everyone turned to look at her. Then Nettlepelt nodded.

"Okay, head back to camp and tell him. And, if you can, bring him here," Nettlepelt instructed. Goldenstrike nodded and raced back to camp.

"Robinstar!" Goldenstrike yowled as she burst into camp and ran to his den, ignoring the Clan's stares.

She stopped outside his den and waited for him to say she could come in. "Robinstar?" she gasped.

"Come in," Robinstar croaked. Goldenstrike padded in and sat on the moss that lined the den. "Now, what's all the commotion?"

Goldenstrike was gasping for breath, but managed to speak." Patrol…. Cave….came to get…. You," she panted.

Robinstar tilted his head. "Caves? Where?" he asked.

"Over by the… rogue border," Goldenstrike explained, sides heaving.

Robinstar's amber eyes lit up. "Please show me where these _caves_ are," he told the warrior. Goldenstrike nodded and padded out of the den.

Sharpfang saw the leader leaving and ran over to them. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Robinstar looked up. "Goldenstrike and her patrol found something, and I am going to investigate, you're in charge while I'm gone."

Sharpfang looked worried. "Are you sure? I'll go for you," he said with concern lacing his voice.

Robinstar shook his head. "No thank you, I am the leader here, and I believe I should see this myself."

"As you wish, Robinstar."

Goldenstrike padded out of camp with the ginger tom trailing behind her. "It's just this way," she explained as she picked up the patrol's scent.

She turned and saw the spiky black fur of Nettlepelt, the white and black fur of Larkflight and the brown and white pelt of Snowfall.

Nettlepelt ran up. "Good, you're here. We were worried you wouldn't come," he meowed.

Robinstar lifted his tail. "Please show me the cave," he ordered, cutting off Nettlepelt.

Nettlepelt nodded and led his leader to the crater. "Here it is."

Robinstar nodded as he saw the never-ending crater. "I want you to come back with me and tell the Clan about this," he said as he turned to head back.

As the patrol came back into camp, they were greeted by curious stares.

Robinstar broke away from the group and jumped onto the Speaking Ledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Speaking Ledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Most of the cats were already in the clearing so they just looked up.

"We are gathered here today because I have an announcement! Nettlepelt's patrol returned with news!" he announced. The Clan started to murmur. "Nettlepelt? Will you speak first?"

Nettlepelt stepped up to the base of the Speaking Ledge. "When my patrol went to mark the rogue border, we came across a cave!" he shouted.

Larkflight stood up beside him and started to speak. "It is a large hole in the ground and it looked very deep!"

Snowfall spoke next. "It should be avoided; we don't want anyone to fall. It looked like there was no way out!"

The Clan started to yowl. And fear scent hung in the air. Goldenstrike's blue gaze swept around the crowd.

Then Robinstar started speaking again. "If you do see this cave, stay away from it! This meeting is over!"

As the cats started to disperse, a chilling thought came to Goldenstrike, _With Robinstar's madness, cats could be purposely thrown into the cave!_

**/*/*/**

**A/N: This chapter is actually kinda long and interesting! Woo! A little fun fact: Goldenstrike is one of my oldest Warrior OCs, her name started out as Goldenpelt, then Goldenheart, then Goldenfeather (which she will be for my next story, except her design will change.) and now it's Goldenstrike! Tell me which one you like best! Remember to review and stay tuned for the next chapter! (Which I might get up tonight. Man, I have a lot of free time O.O)**


	5. Chapter 4

Cave in

**A/N: Hello again! I'm updating earlier than I thought I would be, but hey, I'm not complaining. Anyway, the reason I'm getting so many chapters up now is because I'm going on vacation soon and will have little to none internet access. So yeah. Thanks to all those who have reviewed the last few chapters and here is Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. It belongs to the Erin Hunter team. I only own the plot and characters.**

**/*/*/**

Sunlight filtered through the warrior's den, waking Goldenstrike. After yesterday's discovery, Goldenstrike had flopped down into her nest, falling into an uneasy sleep. She had dreamed of all her loved ones being pushed by Robinstar into the hole. Sagepaw, Snakewhisper and Cloudwing… All screaming in terror as they clawed the air in a vain attempt to escape.

Goldenstrike ignored the nightmare as she got up. _No use sitting in here, scared like a kit without its mother when I can be doing something useful,_ she decided. She padded out into the clearing.

She turned her head when she saw Cloudwing running towards her. "What's wrong, my precious daughter?" she asked, her eyes betraying concern.

Goldenstrike smiled weakly, nothing wrong, Mother. I'm just a little shaken after the find yesterday," she explained. The whole Clan had been silent the rest of the night after Nettlepelt's announcement. Today it wasn't much better. Especially seeing that Robinstar needed to get involved.

"Well, ok, dear. As long as you're fine," Cloudwing replied.

"Thanks, Mother. I think I'm going to go hunting now."

Cloudwing nodded and turned away. "You know where to find us, if you need us."

Goldenstrike purred as she walked out of the camp. She was lucky to have such great parents. And she didn't envy Foxtail, who was half FireClan. He didn't even _know_ half his family.

Goldenstrike soon found herself in the Snowy Glade. A place filled with pine trees that offered great hunting. And soon, Goldenstrike caught a scent. It was a rabbit.

After creeping along, she found the rabbit in a clearing, nibbling on seeds. Goldenstrike stayed still, hoping it didn't notice her bright pelt. Then she pounced, giving it a soft bite to the neck. The rabbit fell limp in her jaws and she felt happy. This rabbit was huge! She would return to camp and give it to Dawnsky, the only elder.

As she padded through the bracken tunnel, she heard Dawnsky's raspy voice.

_She must be telling a story to the kits_, she thought. She padded over to the former badger set that made up the elders den.

"Tell us another story!" a little black kit piped up. It was Nightkit. Goldenstrike giggled. Poor Dawnsky was going to be telling stories all day.

"Well, what do you want to hear about?" Dawnsky asked as Goldenstrike neared. She saw the elder's head turn her way. "What do you need, Goldenstrike?"

"I'm just here to drop off this rabbit for you," Goldenstrike meowed, her voice muffled by the rabbit's fur.

"Well, that's very thoughtful. Thank you," Dawnsky kindly thanked the warrior. "Would you like to stay and hear a story of two?"

Goldenstrike nodded. "Yes, please," she responded as she settled down next to Nightkit and her brother, Goosekit.

"Alright, we could hear about the Cave Runners, or the dawn of the three Clans-" Dawnsky started.

Goosekit bounced up. "Can we hear about the Cave Runners?" he begged the cream colored she-cat.

Dawnsky purred. "Of course you can."

"Now, the Cave Runners were said to be founded by an IceClan cat. She went with a patrol to investigate a mysterious cave that was found on their territory."

_That sounds like the caves in our territory now,_ Goldenstrike thought to herself.

"They fell in after they were attacked, but no one knows what attacked them. After that, they discovered that it was possible to live underground. They found a suitable burial place so they could bury a Clanmate who had died during the fall."

"How many cats were in the patrol?" Nightkit asked.

"There were five cats, all noble warriors of their Clan. About a moon later, a rogue fell into the cave. He was injured, but the cats were able to find some herbs growing by the small stream in the cave. They healed him and asked if he wanted to join their group. He asked, 'What is your group called?' and they said they were called the-"

"Cave Runners," the kits breathed.

"Yes, and they found more cats who had fallen in and had them join their group as well. Soon, they were as big as a Clan! They had to find a new way of life, because they couldn't attend Gatherings at Tallrock because there was no way out of the caves. So they split the cats into groups. Big, strong cats were the fighters, and small, fast cats were the hunters."

"Did they keep their names?" Goldenstrike asked.

"No, they didn't," Dawnsky meowed, turning her blind gaze over to Goldenstrike. "They changed their names so that the Hunters' names started with 'Hunter of' the Fighters were 'Fighter of' and the Lead One was 'Leader of'. You could say that 'Leader of' is sort of like the 'star' at the end of a Clan leader's name."

"What was the end of their names?" Goosekit asked, tilting his head.

"Well, when they were born, their parents gave them a regular name, like Hawk or Leaf. Then, once the Lead One chose what they were going to be, their names would change."

"So, if I was a Hunter, my name would be 'Hunter of Night'?" Nightkit asked.

"And if I were a Fighter, I would be 'Fighter of Goose'?" Goosekit asked after his sister.

"Yes, and if I was the Lead One, my name would be 'Leader of Dawn'," Dawnksy explained.

"Are the Cave Runners real?" Goldenstrike asked.

Dawnsky laughed. "If you think they're real, than they are to you. Also, these caves are said to only appear if something important will happen. It appeared for the first Lead Ones because the Cave Runners were to be founded. Now, I think you should be off to your nests, kits."

Goldenstrike looked up. The blind elder was right. The sky was darkening and the IceClan cats were retiring to their dens.

"I'll be going now," Goldenstrike said.

Dawnsky waved her tail. "Alright, and thanks for the rabbit," she responded.

Goldenstrike turned and headed to her den, mind buzzing. _What if the Cave Runners cave is the one we found? What if since it appeared, something bad will happen?_

Goldenstrike found her nest and tucked her brown paw of her eyes. These questions were still buzzing in her mind as she fell asleep.

**/*/*/**

**A/N: This is probably the chapter I'm most proud of right now. Anyway, have you made any connections with the story Dawnsky told? Constructive Criticism is appreciated and remember to leave a review if you liked it. And **_**maybe **_**I'll get Chapter 5 up. Again, I have way to much free time. (Also tomorrow is National Ice Cream Day. So Happy National Ice Cream Day. YAY) **


	6. Chapter 5

Cave in

**A/N: I had to get this chapter up, so that makes…. four chapters today? Wow, I'm on a roll here. And I can't stop now! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. (It's kinda slow... you've been warned.) **_**But**_** I will post the allegiances for LeafClan and FireClan! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. It belongs to the Erin Hunter team. I only own the plot and characters. **

**/*/*/**

A full moon rose above the trees, turning the camp silver as cats gathered to see who was going to the Gathering.

Goldenstrike couldn't contain her excitement, her first Gathering as a warrior! Maybe her friend Pinepaw from FireClan would be a warrior too! Sagefeather sat next to her. She had been made a warrior two days ago and it was her first Gathering as a warrior as well.

Robinstar leapt onto the Speaking Ledge with trembling paws. "The cats who will go to the Gathering are me, Sharpfang, Sorrelsong, Ashdapple, Ravenfeather, Mintheart, Wolfleap, Goldenstrike, Sagefeather, Lakepaw, and Dawnsky," he shouted, his voice echoing across the camp.

As he relayed the names, the cats who were going lined up at the tunnel. Robinstar jumped down and ran to the front. The cats that weren't picked went back to their dens, hoping for a restful sleep.

Robinstar led the Gathering patrol out of the camp and toward the Tallrock. They were lined up on the ridge, looking down into the valley that held Tallrock. Then, with a flick of his tail, Robinstar led his cats down the hill.

Sagefeather scented the air. "LeafClan is here," she remarked, recoiling at LeafClan's scent.

Goldenstrike purred. "Hey, just make the best of it, you wouldn't let a scent ruin the Gathering, would you?" she asked her friend, mischief sparked in her blue eyes.

Sagefeather snorted, "Yeah, I know, but couldn't they have a better scent? Great StarClan they stink!"

Goldenstrike didn't respond as they entered the Gathering place. Robinstar and Sharpfang walked over to the Tallrock, where they were greeted by the LeafClan leader and deputy, Crowstar and Stormsplash. Sorrelsong and her apprentice, Lakepaw padded over to where Turtlefur, the LeafClan medicine cat sat.

Goldenstrike saw her LeafClan friend, Eaglepaw, sitting alone. She nudged Sagefeather. "Let's go over to Eaglepaw, she looks like she needs a friend," she suggested.

Sagefeather followed Goldenstrike's gaze until it landed on the brown and white she-cat. "Okay," she agreed, padding after Goldenstrike.

"Hey! Eaglepaw!" Goldenstrike called. Eaglepaw's ears perked up at her name. Then she saw the two IceClan cats. "Hey guys! And it's Eagletalon now!"

Goldenstrike purred. "Congratulations! I'm Goldenstrike now, and Sagepaw here is now Sagefeather!"

Eagletalon said her congratulations as a yowl sounded on the other side of the ridge. FireClan was here.

All three warriors looked at each other. "I wonder if Pinepaw's with them," Eagletalon wondered aloud.

"Well I am!" The cats jumped as a reddish-brown tabby appeared behind them.

"Hey Pinepaw!" Goldenstrike greeted her friend.

Pinepaw raised his tail. "You can't call me that anymore. I'm known as Pinefall now."

The three she-cats congratulated him and told him their warrior names as the FireClan leader, Finchstar, yowled for the Gathering to start.

"FireClan would like to speak first!" he announced. "StarClan has given us plenty of prey in this harsh leaf-bare. We unfortunately lost one of our elders, Brokenfoot, to the cold, but we have one new warrior! I would like you to welcome Pinefall!"

"Pinefall! Pinefall! Pinefall!" all three Clans cheered his new name. Then, Finchstar stepped back. "That is all we have to announce."

Robinstar stepped forward. "StarClan has blessed us by not claiming any of our cats, Cinderpool has given birth to Greenkit, Treekit, and Birdkit. We also have two new warriors. Goldenstrike and Sagefeather!"

"Goldenstrike! Sagefeather! Goldenstrike! Sagefeather!" Goldenstrike felt pride bubbling up inside her as every cat, big and small cheered her name.

Robinstar nodded to Crowstar and said "LeafClan may speak now."

Crowstar dipped his black and brown head to the IceClan leader, then he began to speak, "We have found plenty of prey this moon and we have three warriors! StarClan has blessed all three Clans. Please welcome Hawkspots, Eagletalon, and Yellowgaze!"

"Hawkspots! Eagletalon! Yellowgaze!" Goldenstrike saw Eagletalon and her brothers looking around. They looked embarrassed at being announced in front of all three Clans.

"We have nothing left to say, this Gathering has come to an end!" Crowstar yowled. All the cats got with their respectful leaders and left the valley to their own camps.

As the Clan headed back, a small, mournful wail could be heard, ringing through the trees. Wolfleap perked her gray ears. "That's Cloudwing!" she exclaimed.

Goldenstrike raced ahead to her mother. Robinstar and Sharpfang close behind. Soon, they came to a small grove of aspen trees. Cloudwing sat there, her head bowed in grief over the body of a ginger cat.

"CLoudwing! What happened?" Sharpfang asked, walking over to comfort the distressed queen.

Cloudwing looked up and started to speak, "I-I was g-going for a night h-hunt. I s-scented blood and found Foxtail h-here. He was still a-alive when I f-found him. B-but he died soon a-after."

Goldenstrike leaned over to examine Foxtail's body. There was a clean slash in his neck, and blood was pooling around it.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Goldenstrike whispered.

"Snakewhisper did this…" all cats turned their head to see Robinstar.

"Why would he do that Robinstar?" Sharpfang asked, bewildered.

Robinstar hissed at his deputy, who shrank back in fear. "I've never trusted him! And now look what he's done!" he snarled.

Goldenstrike and Cloudwing gaped at their leader. How could Robinstar make such an accusation? Sure, Snakewhisper was often punished for no reason by Robinstar. Like if there was no prey on the pile, it was Snakewhisper's fault. Or if Dawnsky's bedding wasn't changed, it was Snakewhisper's fault. But this? This was obviously one of Robinstar's madness fits.

"Robinstar… please… you're not well, go back to camp and rest… please," Sharpfang begged.

Robinstar's eyes burned with amber fire. "Are you doubting my judgement?! Leader's word is law, after all!"

Sharpfang winced at Robinstar's harsh words. "No, sir," he murmured.

Robinstar nodded. "Good. The _traitor_ will be exiled immediately!" he raged.

All three cats nodded and, with drooping heads, followed Robinstar back to camp, with Sharpfang carrying Foxtail's body.

They padded into camp to find that the patrol had already returned to camp. Robinstar jumped to the top of the Speaking Ledge and yowled, "Cats of IceClan! I have an announcement to make! Snakewhisper has killed Foxtail!"

The Clan gasped and Snakewhisper looked confused. "I didn't do it!" he shouted. "What reason would I have to kill Foxtail?!"

Robinstar snarled. "Don't try to deny it! You killed him because you wanted to be deputy! You were thinking that he'd be a good choice if Sharpfang dies or retires! For all I know, you could've been planning to kill Sharpfang as well!"

Outraged yowls swept through the crowd. Ravenfeather and Larkflight pinned Snakewhisper to the ground.

Snakewhisper hissed, "Let me up, Foxdung!"

"He will be held prisoner through the night, and in the morning….. he will be exiled to the caves!" Robinstar ordered.

Goldenstrike wailed. _No!_

**/*/*/**

**A/N: Oh boy, this is where the real action starts! Hopefully they will start getting longer. Here are the allegiances for FireClan and LeafClan.**

**Allegiances**

**FireClan**

**Leader**: Finchstar- brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy**: Willowwhisper- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Medicine cat**: Quietblaze- Orange she-cat with lighter orange patches and amber eyes

**Warriors**: Birchleaf- Gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

Beeclaw- White tom with black stripes and green eyes

Troutleap- Dark brown tom with a black tail and blue eyes

Brightsun- Golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Littlehawk- Small tabby tom with blue eyes

Swiftfox- Tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

Blueflame- Blue-grey tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Clawpaw)

Windstorm- Pale grey she-cat with light green eyes

Lightningstrike- cream and black tom with striking amber eyes

Duskshade- Orange-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Pinefall- Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**: Clawpaw- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens**: Duckflight- Brown she-cat with a white head and neck

Flowerstem- White she-cat with green eyes

**Kits**: Dawnkit- Cream she-cat with blue eyes (Duckflight)

Milkkit- Black tom with white spots and hasn't opened eyes yet (Flowerstem)

Brookkit- Brown tabby she-cat and hasn't opened eyes yet (Flowerstem)

**Elders**: N/A

**LeafClan**

**Leader**: Crowstar- Grey and black tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Stormsplash- Grey and white tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat**: Turtlefur- Dark brown tom with darker stripes running along his back and amber eyes

**Warriors**: Sparrowclaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mallowheart- Pale grey she-cat with orange eyes

Breezefur- Black tom with light blue eyes

Rabbitspring- Brown and white tom with a stubby tail and green eyes

Lightrunner- Pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Eagletalon- Brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Hawkspots- Black tom with brown spots and green eyes

Yellowgaze- Gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Waterfang- Blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Whiteblossom- White she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**: N/A

**Queens**: Berrypelt- Light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

**Kits**: Redkit- Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

**Elders**: Poppyflower- Golden-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Addertooth- Gray tom with green eyes

**/*/*/**

**A/N: So hopefully you guys liked this chapter, I'm going to start typing the next chapter tomorrow because I'm having too much fun with this story. Hopefully I can get a few reviews overnight. So have a good night. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 6

Cave in

**A/N: Oh boy, I just realized how crappy the chapter where Goldenstrike becomes a warrior is. Somehow I switched into first-person and started writing like that, and then I switched back to third-person. I'll fix it. Also, I decided that I was going to respond to reviews individually, yeah.**

**Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan: Thanks! And, yeah, Robinstar is probably my favorite character in this story , he's the best :3**

**Moonbeam141: I know, but it had to happen for the story to make sense :(**

**Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me to know that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. It belongs to Erin Hunter team. I only own the plot and characters.**

**/*/*/**

That night was hard for Goldenstrike. She tossed and turned in her nest, unable to get to sleep. But finally, she drifted off.

Goldenstrike woke up that morning with dread filling her heart. She looked up and saw her father, guarded by Ravenfeather, in a little den made of ferns. She had tried to visit him that evening, but Ravenfeather wouldn't let her. He had snarled at her and she ran off.

Rocks clacked together as Robinstar climbed onto the Speaking Leadge. His ginger fur glowed in the sunlight as he began to speak.

"Cats of IceClan! We are gathered here today because we have a traitor among us! Snakewhisper is to be thrown into the cave as a punishment for killing Foxtail!" he howled.

Yowls sounded around the camp. Each cat wanted Goldenstrike's father dead.

"Follow me to the crater! All may attend!" he screeched as he ran out of camp. Ravenfeather and Nettlepelt grabbed Snakewhisper and dragged him out after Robinstar. Goldenstrike followed, her breath coming in short gasps.

Soon, the clearing that held the cave could be seen through the thinning trees. Goldenstrike's paws were numb running over the snowy ground, and she was glad to stop. But the closer to the cave they got, the closer Snakewhisper's punishment came.

The golden-brown tom had gone limp in Nettlepelt's jaws. Goldenstrike looked around, many of the Clan had come, excluding the kits, queens and elder.

Robinstar stepped up to the edge of the hole.

"Here is the place where the criminal will hopefully die, so that he may not fill the forest with terror!" the leader yowled, any last bit of sanity he had, gone.

Snakewhisper looked up. "Please, Robinstar. I didn't do this!" he pleaded.

Robinstar looked back at the warrior, his face grim. "No," he said. "You have done it, and you must face your punishment."

He grabbed Snakewhisper by the scruff and held him over the crater. Snakewhisper's eyes grew so wide, that the whites showed.

Then… Robinstar… Let… go…

Snakewhisper shrieked as he fell, he grabbed a hold of the side for a moment, scrabbling as he tried to get up again. But Mintheart stepped forward and pushed him. Snakewhisper then fell into the darkness, still shrieking.

Then… there was silence.

**/*/*/**

**A/N: So this chapter was sorta sad, and it was really short, but hopefully we can get a longer chapter next time. Which I'll try to get up today. Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 7

Cave in

**A/N: Ok, everything's all edited; again, I'm terribly sorry for the spelling errors and such. And if you notice anything wrong with the spelling, tell me and I'll fix it! Also, reviews!**

**Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan: I know! But it had to happen :(**

**/*/*/**

Goldenstrike's eyes grew misty as she watched her father die. She walked over to Cloudwing and pressed her muzzle into her shoulder. It didn't have to happen. It was all Robinstar's fault!

Robinstar stared down into the cave, like he could see the dead warrior. "Have fun in the Dark Forest! You bloodthirsty piece of foxdung!" he cackled. Sharpfang hurried up and whispered something into Robinstar's ear. The ginger tom nodded and let the grey and black tom lead him away.

Goldenstrike followed him along with the rest of the Clan. A few cats tried to approach her, and comfort her. But she just chased them away. Cloudwing did the same.

The golden warrior basically created a shield around her, a shield made of her own grief and hatred. She wanted _no one_ to pity her.

_How could this happen? He was innocent! Robinstar will pay! _she silently vowed.

She padded into camp, her tail making lines in the snow. She walked to the warrior's den, and slept. She slept with Cloudwing. Mother and daughter together, sharing the same pain.

She could hear Robinstar yowling the news to the Clan. And she caught Raggedstorm and Featherbreeze whispering. She heard Featherbreeze say, "Hey, one less mouth to feed."

She sunk her claws into the ground. How dare they treat Snakewhisper like this!

Goldenstrike came up with a plan. She wanted to make IceClan feel the same misery _they_ had put her and Cloudwing through. She wanted them to wail and shriek in agony as something as terrible as her own father's death, came to them.

Goldenstrike then fell asleep, plotting her revenge…

/*/*/

Goldenstrike woke up that morning to find Cloudwing had gone on the dawn patrol. So she sat up, and stretched, letting her golden fur shine.

She stepped out of the warrior's den, watching the Clan wake up. Greenkit, Treekit and Birdkit tumbled out of the nursery, little paws sinking into the snow. She stifled a growl. Why was it that they didn't have a care in the whole forest, but Goldenstrike just lost her father? She turned away from the kits, not letting her envy get the better of her.

"Hey! Goldenstrike!" Goldestrike turned to see Sagefeather bounding towards her from the other side of camp. "Do you wanna go hunting?" she asked her friend.

Goldenstrike nodded slowly. A little hunting would do her good, maybe get her mind off of things. "Alright, where to?"

Sagefeather bounced up and down. "I thought we could head towards the Star Orchard?" she suggested.

Goldenstrike turned towards the camp entrance. "Okay!"

Sagefeather headed after her, pawstep by pawstep. They arrived at a long clearing surrounded by white birch trees. It was the Star Orchard, the place where the medicine cats meet to talk with StarClan and where leaders received their nine lives. Hunting was forbidden in the actual place, but all three Clans liked to hunt around it.

Sagefeather suddenly started madly giggling. Goldenstrike turned to look at her, confused. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

Sagefeather responded through the laughter, "They say these trees were still saplings when Robinstar became leader. I'm trying to picture that."

Goldenstrike turned to the trees and tried to picture miniature versions of them. She just couldn't. "Weren't we supposed to be hunting?" she asked her friend.

Sagefeather griined. "Oh yeah, I guess we got sorta off track there, huh?"

"Um, yeah," Goldenstrike responded. She then opened her mouth, drinking in the scents of the forest. She flicked her tail behind Sagefeather. "Vole over there."

Sagefeather flicked her ears in reply and sank down into a hunting crouch. Goldenstrike copied her. They soon saw the vole. It was huddling under a bush, sheltering from the cold.

Goldenstrike turned to the blue furred she-cat. "Go around the bush and I'll chase it to the other side," she instructed.

Sagefeather crept around the bush. And Goldenstrike sprang, skidding to a halt a few tail-lengths away from the rodent. It turnd to flee only to be caught by Sagefeather.

"Good catch," Goldenstrike commented, surveying the prey.

Sagefeather responded through the prey, "Nah, you did most of the work."

Shrugging, the warrior took the prey and buried it, then went on search for more prey.

Goldenstrike and Sagefeather soon returned with a blackbird, a mouse and the vole. They set the prey onto the pile and went to the den. From inside they heard Sorrelsong talking to Robinstar.

"I'm taking Lakepaw to the Star Orchard tomorrow night so he can become a full medicine cat," the pretty she-cat said.

Robinstar nodded, "Okay, but don't be long, I want you here in case there are more traitors here. I'm expecting injuries."

Sorrelsong widened her eyes. "Robinstar, you wouldn't doubt your own Clanmates would you?" she asked, shocked.

Robinstar snorted, "Well, why shouldn't I? After the Snakewhisper ordeal, who can I trust?"

**/*/*/**

**A/N: Three days until I leave for vacation! Anyway, Robinstar seems to be turning into Bluestar, except, he didn't witness an attempeted murder with his own eyes. Also, I apologize for not updating sooner today, I was **_**really **_**busy. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 8

Cave in

**A/N: No chapter yesterday because I had zero motivation, plus, I was really busy. And I'll try to get two chapters up today to make up for yesterday and for tomorrow. Because I will be in a car for nine hours tomorrow.**

**Reveiws:**

**Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan: Really? Wow!**

**(This chapter won't be too long because I don't know how I'm gonna make it longer.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. It belongs to the Erin Hunter team. I only own the plot and characters.**

**/*/*/**

Goldenstrike tensed, Robinstar didn't even trust his own Clan?

Sorrelsong gasped. "But Robinstar…"

Robinstar silenced her with a glare. "No buts. I can't trust anyone. What if he had followers?" he snarled.

Sorrelsong started to reply, then, deciding it wasn't worth it, stopped.

"That's what I thought," Robinstar said as he turned to his den. "Sharpfang! Organize patrols!" he barked the order to his deputy.

Sharpfang nodded and raced off. Sorrelsong turned and called to Lakepaw. Then, with the apprentice behind her, she headed out of the bracken tunnel and towards the Star Orchard.

Goldenstrike turned her attention back to Sagefeather, who had also heard the whole thing. The blue-grey she-cat had dug her claws into the ground in frustration. Then, without a word, she curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

Goldenstrike shrugged and slept beside her friend.

/*/*/

Goldenstrike woke up that morning to the sound of anxious whispers from the warriors, apprentices, and queens.

She yawned as she stepped out into the clearing. "What's all the fuss?" she asked. The whole Clan turned to stare at her. For she had not spoken to them once after Snakewhisper's death.

"Sorrelsong and Lakefish returned with news!" Goosekit squealed.

"Really? What news?" Goldenstrike asked, curious.

"Shh! They'll tell us soon!" Ashdapple hissed.

As she said that, the two medicine cats climbed onto the Speaking Leadge. The Clan's murmuring grew louder.

"What's this all about?!" Goldenstirike turned to see who had spoken. It was Raggedstorm.

Sorrelsong started to speak. "Lakefish and I received a prophecy, and Robinstar wishes to let you know about it."

"Well, get on with it!" Wolfleap yowled.

"StarClan has told us that the cat of purest gold, will succumb to world of darkness," she announced, reciting the words of their ancestors. The Clan was plunged into silence, and fear scent clung to every cat.

"That is all StarClan has told me, but I will tell you if more happens," she meowed.

She stepped back as Robinstar came to sit next to her. "Now, onto more happy news. Nightkit and Goosekit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices."

Nightkit and Goosekit stepped forward, their fur shining to perfection. "Nightkit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw, Sagefeather will be your mentor." The ginger tom then turned to Sagefeather, you have proved yourself worthy of an IceClan cat, and Cloudwing taught you well. I expect that you do not fail in teaching Nightpaw."

Sagefeather dipped her head. "I promise I won't," she replied.

_Who will get Goosekit?_ Goldenstrike wondered. Surely not her, being as her father was a "murderer."

"Goldenstrike."

She froze. _Me? Why me?_ She thought, confused.

"I want you to train Goosepaw. You have gained the respect of many of the your Clanmates, and you got very good feedback from Ashdapple. I hope you can pass down the same skills that she taught you," Robinstar announced.

Goldenstrike padded up to the little gray tom and touched noses with him. Then she started cheering among with the rest of the Clan.

"Goosepaw! Nightpaw!" the whole Clan yowled.

Goldenstrike felt more happy than she'd ever been since Snakewhisper. _I'm a mentor!_

**/*/*/**

**A/N: These chapters are getting so short! I need to put more thought into these. Anyway, like I said, I might get another chapter up, but no promises. And I **_**might**_** be able to update in the morning if I get up reeaally early. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

Cave in

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating, I blame my laziness :/. I'm going to try my hardest to make the chapter at least 1,000 words. **

**/*/*/**

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!" Goldenstrike scolded the grey and black apprentice, as he tried to do a stealth crouch. "You have to stay _really _low to the ground. And stop moving your tail!"

Goosepaw looked at his paws. "I'm sorry," he wimpered.

Goldenstrike immediately felt guilty for snapping at her apprentice. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. Now, try again."

Goosepaw flattened himself against the ground and started to creep along the training area. He made it to the other side and jumped up. "How was that?" he asked.

Goldenstrike purred, "Perfect. Now, let's work on the leap-and-hold move."

"Oh! I've heard of that, don't you try to jump onto your enemy's back and claw them?" Goosepaw asked eagerly.

"Yes, but remember, once your foe rolls over, get out of the way, or you will be squished like a bug."

Goosepaw crouched low and watched Goldenstrike, hoping to get a good attack. He saw a perfect opportunity and leapt.

Goldenstrike met her apprentice head on and soon had knocked Goosepaw to the ground.

Goosepaw got up and shook out his rumpled fur. "How am I supposed to practice leap-and-hold when you attack me as well?" he complained.

Goldenstike huffed. "You think a LeafClan warrior will just let you attack when you say, 'Hold on, let me just attack you first'? Now, try again."

Goosepaw waited, and then he ran at Goldenstrike. Just as he was about to hit her, he swerved to the left and leapt onto her back.

"Good job, Goosepaw," Goldenstrike praised.

Goosepaw smiled and then asked a sudden question, "What was Snakewhisper like, Goldenstrike?"

Goldenstrike's smile faltered. "Wha… what?"

"What was your father like?"

Goldenstrike didn't expect that question from him at all, but she still answered it.

"Snakewhisper was a great warrior, loved by everyone. He was a great hunter and a powerful fighter. He had the gentlest voice and he was the best father I could've asked for. And then _Robinstar_ turned the clan against him once we found Foxtail's body," she explained, spitting at her leader's name.

Goosepaw's eyes clouded with pity for the older she-cat. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you had every right to ask," Goldenstrike told the tom. "Now, let's head back to camp and see if we can find a patrol to be a part of."

Goosepaw brightened up a little bit. "Ok!"

/*/*/

Back at camp, everyone was shaky and started giving mean glares to Goldenstrike, even Sagefeather!

"W-what's wrong?" she asked. Featherbreeze padded up to her and grabbed Goosepaw by his scruff and dragged him away from Goldenstrike.

Goosepaw struggled. "Let me go!" he yowled.

Goldenstrike stared at Featherbreeze and Goosepaw. Had she done something? Then it hit her like a wave.

_Oh no…_ she thought.

There, in the middle of the camp, lay the body of Tawnyshadow, with Ravenfeather standing over it, his eyes growing misty.

Robinstar leapt to the top of the Speaking Leadge and yowled, "There has been another murder! We all should know by now who it was! It was Goldenstrike! She is the daughter of Snakewhisper!"

IceClan's yowls of outrage swept through the camp.

"Banish her!"

"Kill her now!"

"Leave her for the foxes!"

Goosepaw stared at Goldenstrike wide eyed. Goldenstrike saw him and shook her head and mouthed to words 'I didn't do it.'

Then, Robinstar began to speak again. "She will be thrown into the caves, so she may suffer the same fate as her father!"

_No! NO!_ Goldenstrike mentally screamed.

Ravenfeather and Snowfall, Tawnyshadow's mate and brother, grabbed Goldenstirke and dragged her away.

She was thrown into the prisoner's cave and hit her head on the wall, she cursed as she rubbed her head, and fell into a painful sleep.

/*/*/

Goldenstrike woke up to her tail being pulled, and started to fall asleep again, when she was yanked out of the den completely.

She snarled in protest as she was pushed out of the camp, towards the cave. A feeling of dread swept over her.

Half of the clan was gathered already, awaiting her banishment.

Robinstar stepped through the parting crowd, and stared to speak. "Today, we are gathered to watch the banishment and hopefully death of Goldenstrike, the murderer of Tawnyshadow!" he screeched.

The clan caterwauled and yowled in agreement. Sagefeather and Wolfleap pushed her to the edge of the crater, its walls crumbling under her paws.

Robinstar lifted his tail and nodded. Right before she was pushed in, Sagefeather whispered in her ear, "I'm ashamed to say that you were once my friend."

And then, there was nothingness.

/*/*/

**A/N: It's not a thousand words but I think I can do it next chapter. I'm also planning a new story for after this one. I'm going to call it 'Don't Look.' I'm going to need OCs, if you're interested, PM me their descriptions. You can submit as many as you want. The Clans are WinterClan, SummerClan, SPringCLan, and AutumnClan. If I don't get any that will be fine. Thank you** **reading! Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Cave in

**A/N: Reveiws:**

**Lavi0123: Yeah, they are pretty mean :3 And thanks!**

**So, I will try my hardest to make this a thousand words. But I can't guarantee anything. :/**

**/*/*/**

Quiet, dark and just nothing. It felt great. What was this great feeling? Death? Just unconsciousness?

No, it wasn't death, because Goldenstrike felt her heart pounding in her chest, and she felt the rise and fall of her flank as she breathed. She slowly rose and opened her blue eyes.

It was dark, except for the small amount of light coming from the hole above her. Everything was normal except for one thing. The scent of death.

Goldenstrike followed the scent until it was unbearable. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the cave and froze.

In front of her lay the decaying body of her father. Goldenstrike felt sadness well up inside her, until it overcame her whole body. She crashed down beside her father and stuck her face in his fur, ignoring the overwhelming scent.

She didn't notice the many pawsteps that came from another tunnel until they were right behind her.

Goldenstrike spun around and hissed at the newcomers. One of the cats stepped forward and laid its tail on her shoulder.

"Relax, young one, do not be sad, for your friend is now resting in the Spirit Cave, he is happy," a soothing voice comforted her. Goldenstrike wiped a tear away with her paw.

"Sp-Spirit Cave?" the golden warrior asked.

"Our ancestors, the ones who founded the Cave Runners," the voice responded softly.

Goldenstrike's eyes grew wide. And all the cats chuckled. The nice cat started to speak again. "We can sense your surprise. You thought we were just legends, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, our elder told us of cats who had adapted to living underground. I didn't think I would actually meet you," Goldenstrike stammered.

The nice cat purred. "Yes, that is us. Come, we will get to know each other along the way."

Goldenstrike stood up shakily and followed the lead cat. "So, who are you?" she asked the mysterious she-cat.

"I am Leader of Hawk," she said, she looked at Goldenstrike, and what is yours?"

"I am Goldenstrike," Goldenstrike answered, hoping she didn't sound very nervous.

Leader of Hawk nodded, "Clan cat?"

"Yes, I'm part of IceClan," she explained. At that Leader of Hawk tensed.

"Our first leader, Leader of Morning, was of IceClan. And so were the first fighters and hunters, Fighter of Shadow, Fighter of Whisper, and Hunter of Marsh," Leader of Hawk explained.

Goldenstrike nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Here is our main cave," Leader of Hawk said as they entered a huge chamber. It was beautiful. Glow worms lined the walls and a small pond lay in the middle. Cats could be seen running up and down slopes, poking their heads out of their dens, and some were just sharing prey with a friend.

Suddenly a yowl pierced the air, "Leader of Hawk and the rest of the patrol are back! And they brought a newcomer!"

Leader of Hawk led Goldenstrike to the top of a ledge and began to speak. "All cats who have felt the cave air rush through their fur; join beneath the Slope for a meeting!"

Most of the Cave Runners were already there so Leader of Hawk immediately started the meeting.

"This is Goldenstrike! She comes from our founder's clan, and she will be treated with respect!" she howled.

"Will she join us?!" a voice asked. Goldenstrike couldn't pick out where the sound came from.

"I don't know yet, Hunter of Shade." She then turned to Goldenstrike. "What would you like to do?"

Goldenstrike thought about it for a minute. _I can use these cats to help me overthrow Robinstar,_ she thought, a sly smile coming across her face. "I would like to join. If you would have me."

Leader of Hawk nodded. "Very well." She started to examine Goldenstrike's features, noticing her scars, her muscles, and her agile body.

"So, is she going to be a Hunter or a Fighter?" a voice shouted. Leader of Hawk looked up.

"She will be known as Fighter of Gold!"

Everyone in the cave cheered, the loud yowls bouncing off of the cave walls, making Goldenstrike's ears ring.

_I'm Fighter of Gold? Huh, the name suits me,_ Fighter of Gold decided. She listened on as the Cave Runners cheered her name.

"Fighter of Gold! Fighter of Gold! Fighter of Gold!"

Leader of Hawk cleared her throat, getting her cats' attention. "Fighter of Gold will need a guide to help her around until she gets used to living here!" she yowled. "I will speak with the Seniors and my Second about the decision!" And with that, she retreated into a cave at the base of the Slope.

A few cats approached her. She waved her tail in hello, and they waved back. Then, a dark gray tabby tom broke away from the group.

"Hello, I'm Fighter of Lion," he meowed. Fighter of Gold nodded. "Do you want me to show you to the Fighter's den?"

"Yes, please," Fighter of Gold responded. Fighter of Lion turned and started to walk towards a small opening in the wall. He slid under and Fighter of Gold followed him through, expecting a small, cramped den. But she got the opposite.

The whole den was _huge_. Moss and lichen nests line the sides and stalactites hung from the ceiling.

"Your nest is over here," Fighter of Lion pointed towards a nest in the back of the den. Fighter of Gold padded over and sunk into the nest, sighing as the padded moss comforted her cramped limbs.

"Good night, Fighter of Lion," Fighter of Gold whispered to her newfound friend.

"Goodnight, Gold. And you can call me Lion."

Gold chuckled and curled up in the nest, wrapping her tail around her nose and falling asleep.

/*/*/

That night Gold dreamed of her father, she met him in the Spirit Cave, he was happy, but not happy enough. He wanted to be in StarClan, where he could see his long lost kin and friends. But he and Gold talked and played like the father and daughter relationship they had… until it was ripped apart by Robinstar.

That morning Gold woke up wanting even more to dispose of Robinstar and get her revenge.

**/*/*/**

**A/N: It's a thousand words! A,jsdhfbj,ahsdgf,ahafgba,dfb**

***Ahem* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm putting the Allegiances for the Cave Runners below, so you can check those out if you want to. NOTE: All Cave Runners have gray eyes because of the lack of sunlight.**

**Allegiances:**

**Cave Runners**

**Leader:** Leader of Hawk (Hawk) - Large brown and white she-cat

**Second:** Hunter of Flight (Flight) – Cloudy gray tom

**Healer:** Healer of Light (Light) – Pale orange she-cat with brown patches

**Hunters: (Toms and she-cats who hunt for the Cave Runners)**

Hunter of Shade (Shade) – Dark blue-gray tom

Hunter of Berry (Berry) – Plump cream tabby she-cat

Hunter of Moon (Moon) – Pale silver she-cat

Hunter of Eagle (Eagle) – White tom with black fur tips.

Hunter of Dark (Dark) – Black tom

Hunter of Snow (Snow) – Brown she-cat with white legs

Hunter of Raven (Raven) – Dark gray tom with a black stripe running down his back

**Fighters: (Toms and she-cats who fight for the Cave Runners)**

Fighter of Lion (Lion) – Dark gray tabby tom

Fighter of Wind (Wind) – Dusky brown she-cat

Fighter of Storm (Storm) – Light gray tom with darker patches like storm clouds

Fighter of Fang (Fang) – Scarred brown tabby tom

Fighter of Heron (Heron) – Gray and white she-cat

Fighter of Blood (Blood) – Reddish brown she-cat

Fighter of Dusk (Dusk) – Light brown tabby she-cat with white toes

Fighter of Gold (Gold) – Golden she-cat with one brown paw and blue eyes

**Learners: (Like apprentices, but taught by all) **

Fighter of Owl (Owl) – Speckled brown tom

Hunter of Ice (Ice) – Small white she-cat

Hunter of Forest (Forest) – Gray tom

**Queens:**

Fighter of Lightning (Lightning) – Cream tabby she-cat with a white stripe along her flank (Mother to Hunter of Eagle's kits. Dawn and Thunder)

**Kits: (They will be sorted into groups once they become Learners)**

Dawn – Silver tabby she-cat with black fur tips

Thunder – Orange tom

**Seniors:**

Hunter of Night (Night) – Black tom, retired early due to going crazy

Fighter of Wing (Wing) – Deaf white she-cat with black stripes

Fighter of Dragon (Dragon) – Ancient blue-gray tabby tom

**/*/*/**

**A/N: So, yeah. Bye**


	12. Chapter 11

Cave in

**A/N: It's raining really hard outside so I'm just going to write another chapter. Hopefully if I update 1-2 times a day, I can get this story done before school starts. Also, for the last to chapter I completely forgot the disclaimer so, here it is:**

**I don't own Warriors. It belongs to the Erin Hunter team. I only own the plot and characters in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**/*/*/**

Gold woke up, disturbed form her sleep as something poked her face. She opened her eyes to find two kits staring back. One was silver and the other orange. They both squeaked when she opened her eyes.

"Why do your eyes look so weird?" the orange one asked. Gold purred.

"Because, little one, I'm not from here," she explained. Both kits gaped.

"Where do you come from?" the little silver one asked.

Gold sighed. "I come from outside of this cave. I used to live far from here, with many other cats."

"Cool!" Both kits said at once.

"What are your names?" Gold asked.

The little silver one spoke first, "I'm Dawn, and someday I want to become a Fighter!" Her brother spoke next.

"I'm Thunder," he said. "And someday, I think I want to become Healer of Light's Learner."

Dawn flicked her brother and said, "She doesn't know who Light is!" Then she turned to the golden she-cat. "Light is our Healer. She uses herbs to heal us. Where you came from, did you have a cat like that?"

Gold nodded. "Yes, we called them Medicine Cats," she explained.

Thunder was looking at her curiously. "You never told us your name."

"Oh, right. I'm Fighter of Gold."

"Was that your name before you came here?" Dawn asked. Gold purred.

"No, my name was Goldenstrike. And I still see it that way, because that's what I have been called as far as I can remember. But here, I am just Gold," she told the kits.

Thunder and Dawn were about to ask another question when a she-cat burst into the den. "Dawn? Thunder?" she called. "Where are you?"

"Right here!" Gold called over to her. The she-cat ran over.

"Oh, thank you for finding them!" she mewed. Gold chuckled.

"Actually, they found me first."

"But still, thank you. You must be the newcomer, Gold. I'm Fighter of Lightning, but you can call me Lightning for short," Lightning introduced herself.

"Well, off you go, kits," Gold shooed the two young kits away, hoping for some more peace, but Leader of Hawk walked in as she settled down into her nest.

"Come, we need to talk," Leader of Hawk explained.

Gold dipped her head and followed the brown and white leader to her den, where there were four cats waiting for them.

"Gold, this is Hunter of Flight, my Second, and our three Seniors, Hunter of Night, Fighter of Wing, and Fighter of Dragon," Leader of Hawk introduced Gold to the four cats.

A blue-gray tom, who apparently was Dragon, stepped up. "Gold, we were wondering why you were here?" he asked.

Gold sat down as the others listened intently for her answer. "I was banished."

"But why?" Wing asked. Gold shrugged.

"My insane leader thought I killed someone, they threw me into this cave, like they did to my father after he was falsely accused."

"Killed someone?" Flight whispered. "We saw two cats get killed when we were exploring the Above."

Gold stiffened. "What did they look like?"

Flight thought for a moment, "Well, one was sorta ginger like Light, and the other one was all patchy, a color we've never seen before."

"Oh great StarClan! Those were the two cats were from my clan that died! What did the killer look like?" Gold gasped.

Flight started speaking immediately, "Well, he was brown, but he looked a lot like a rogue, his fur was all matted and messy.

"Raggedstorm!" Gold yowled, her eyes wild. All five cats jumped. Then, Hawk stepped forward.

"So, he is your Clanmate as well?" she asked. Gold nodded.

"We need to get rid of him!" Then her voice darkened, "And Robinstar."

**/*/*/**

**A/N: Dun, Dun, DUUUUUNNNN! So, I hope you liked this chapter and, if you did remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Cave in

**A/N: I'M FINALLY BACK WHAT IS THIS?! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Computer issues are annoying, and then there's Writer's Block, and then I HAS DEVIANTART! I'm AxelK4 on there so if you want to check it out, go right ahead! I don't have much warriors stuff posted, but hopefully I can post some stuff soon.**

**Reveiws:**

**J.M.M: Ahhh, thank you! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**/*/*/**

"Robinstar?" Night asked. Gold nodded.

"Robinstar was the leader who banished me and my father. _He caused my father to die_!" Gold's voice grew into a yowl as she remembered her Snakewhisper's broken body at the base of the cave.

Leader of Hawk nodded. "We understand your grief, but I don't think it's right to kill this Robinstar," she advised Gold.

"But he **killed my father**," Gold shot back, expecting that to change her mind.

Flight then stepped in, "Gold, calm down, you know you can't do anything to bring back your father and that's that."

_But think of the revenge,_ Gold mentally hissed at Flight and the others. Then, the greatest idea popped into her mind as a cruel smile spread across her face.

"But you could have revenge…" Gold smirked. At this, Hawk's ears perked.

"Revenge on what?" she asked, confused. Gold quickly thought of a way to keep this up.

"Revenge on IceClan, of course," she explained. "They never searched for you; they never cared, did they? We could lead an attack and kill them, revenge for both of us, no?"

Hawk contemplated this then nodded slowly, "I see where you're going with this… But how are we going to get out of this cave?"

Gold was expecting her to ask that. "We could find a way, this whole system is huge!"

Hawk looked over to Flight. "Send out patrols to find an exit, remember to tell them to bring markers!" she ordered the tom.

Flight dipped his head, "Yes, Leader of Hawk."

Hawk looked back to Gold as Flight stepped out of the den. "I don't know how you did it, but you managed to change my mind. Not many cats can do that, and I respect you for it."

Gold nodded. "Thank you." And then she left the den.

On the way out Gold thought. _This is it! I have Hawk wrapped around my claw and now it's time!_

/*/*/

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Anyways, I wanted to explain markers. Markers are large patches of moss that the Cave Runners leave their scent on in case they get lost exploring a new part of the cave.**

**That's it, bai.**


	14. Chapter 13

Cave in

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time, I'm having trouble coming up with ideas. But soon this story will be done and I can start my next one, which hopefully will go more smoothly.**

**/*/*/**

It was actually happening. Flight's patrols had found an exit that they could get to IceClan's camp from! Gold was thrilled. Nothing could ruin her mood. She would get revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. Gold loved the way her fur tingled when she thought of ripping Robinstar's throat out.

"Cave Runners! Today, we get revenge!" Hawk had yowled at the top of her lungs as her cats gathered beneath her. "Today, we kill the cats that never cared! That never bothered to search for us!"

The gray-eyed cats had yowled agreement to their leader. Hawk then explained the plan and they were off. Racing down the tunnels closer and closer to her revenge felt great. Oh, what Robinstar's reaction would be to see her alive.

Now they were in the forest, closing in on the camp. The whole area reeked of IceClan, and Gold's heart was pounding. It was time.

Sagefeather's POV (Just once because I thought it was a good idea)

Sagefeather heard paw steps, _many _pawsteps and they were coming straight for the camp.

"Robinstar?" she called up to the ginger leader, who was sunning himself on top of the Meeting Ledge. He lifted his head and gazed at her with his foggy eyes.

"Yes?"

"I- I think someone's attacking!" she said. She tasted the air, hoping to catch a scent she knew. But she couldn't. The only thing she smelled was rock, moss and water. "I don't know the scent!"

Robinstar nodded and raised his head to yowl to the Clan, just as cats poured into the camp. But these cats were strange. Their eyes were gray! Sagefeather screamed as claws poked her back and she found herself facing a dark gray tabby.

"Who are you? And what right do you have for attacking my family?" she snarled as she dodged blows.

"I am Fighter of Lion and I am here for revenge!" he shrieked as he leaped at her and shredded her flank.

Sagefeather was confused until she saw a familiar golden pelt flash by, heading straight for Robinstar's den. _Goldenstrike! She manipulated these cats to do her dirty work!_

Sagefeather got ready to bite the tom's tail, but he picked her up and threw her against a boulder, she slumped against the ground and didn't move.

Gold's POV

Robinstar's den was right in front of Gold. She unsheathes her claws and flew in.

She bowled Robinstar over and pummeled him with her claws until she felt herself being picked up. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Sharpfang had entered the den without her noticing.

Sharpfang threw her to the ground and snarled, "What are you doing here, traitor?" Then he sprang.

Gold dodged his attack, snarling a reply, "I am here for revenge, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" she cackled. She had gone purely insane.

Sharpfang's eyes narrowed, "But you've already lost," he growled. Gold was confused until she heard Hawk's cry of "Cave Runners! Retreat!"

Gold's heart sank as Sharpfang called in Ravenfeather. Together, the two toms dragged Gold out of Robinstar's den, the elderly leader following. Gold knew she was being taken to her demise, but she was happy, her father would welcome her as a hero in trying to avenge his death.

/*/*/

**A/N: Done! Sorry for short chapters. And also, this story has a cover now (I drew it) except the thing is, this story has like two more chapters left. Oh well.**


End file.
